A New Enemy
by JDanielle
Summary: Inspector Gadget and his 10 year old niece are back in New York city on another mission and it's not Dr Claw. This is based on a show that I sall and made it into a Gadget fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Completed
1. Chapter 1

The turtles were enjoying a couple of pizza's from Vennie's Pizza's . They have just finished practice, they are just keeping there skills up so that if the Shredder desides to attack they will be ready for him. It's been a hole month since his last effort of trying to take over the world.

"Hey look isn't that Inspector Gadget and Penny over there at that table," asked Raphael pointing to the table that was on the other side of the room.

"Penny! hey we haven't seen her in a while, I wonder how she is doing? replied Donatello who is really happy to see her.

"Yea and I wonder what those dudes are up to," answerd Michelangelo.

"What ever it is we better keep an eye on them," replied Leonardo

Inspector Gadget and his niece Penny were in New York City on a secret mission and this time it has nothing to do with Dr Claw. Chief Quimby had called Gadget on his top secret phone ordering him to meet in at Vennie's Pizza in New York City for another assignment.

The Chief was disguised as a waiter handed Gadget a piece of paper with a message on it stating that a 5 year old girl was just kidnapped, your mission is to rescue her and arrest the man, this message will self-destruct.

"Don't worry with Gadget on the case that girl is as safe as you are chief," replied Gadget tossing the letter back at the Chief as it exploded in his face.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Chief Quimby

"Penny you and Brain go and take in the sites, this mission is to dangerous," replied Gadget

"Be careful Uncle," replied Penny as Gadget turned and walked out of the door.

To Be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Unknowing, Penny followed her Uncle to the house of the missing 5 year old child, which was a block away from Central Park on the east side.

Her name is Brooke Anderson. She has blonde hair, medium length that where in a French braded pigtails. And has the most beautiful blue eyes that you have ever seen.

She was kidnapped in the middle of the night, while her parents were sleeping. The man had broke into their house and had walked into the child's bedroom.

He had her sit up while her gave her a drink of orange juice out of a sippy cup that had sleeping pills dissolved in it which had knocked her out like a light bulb. He had picked her up and had carried her outside and was heading for Central Park.

Gadget was at the girl's house talking with her parents to try and find any information that would help locating the man. There were several officers there as well. They were searching the house for any clues the man had left behind.

Gadget was so busy with his investigation that he didn't notice that Brain had walked into the house and went into the girl's bedroom.

He sniffed in one of the girl's shoes and then he jumped onto the bed where he found a piece of paper that the man had left behind. It was a small green piece of paper that said revenge is best severed cold. He sniffed the paper and got a good scent of the man.

He grabbed the paper and headed out the door to give it to Penny. She was just outside of Central Park so her uncle wouldn't see her.

Just as Brain left the officers got a lead from someone about a truck that someone had seen the man driving just a couple of blocks away.

So they all got into their police car and headed off to investigate, except for two of them who were ordered to stay and keep a look out.

Brain gave the note to Penny.

"What this, revenge is best served cold, I wonder what that is suppose to mean," replied Penny.

"I better hold onto this," said Penny as she put it away in her bag.

Brain smelled the man's scent leading into the park and had motioned for Penny to follow.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

They two ran into Central Park as they were tracking down his scent. It wasn't long before they ended up running into him, who was standing in the middle of a bridge.

His name is Matthew Larson. He is 5'7 feet tall in his late 50's, wearing old dirty clothes on. He was wearing blue jeans that had several holes ripped in them and a dark green shirt on.

He was threatening them not to move or he will toss the little girl into the ragging river below if she or her dog were to move.

"Don't move or I'll drop her," said the man threatening.

"No don't," shouted Penny getting ready in chase he did decide to throw her in.

After a few minutes of deciding of a plan, he knew that the only way to get away was to toss the child in the river, making a detraction while he make a quick get away.

Penny pointed at the girl who was struggling to stay above the water, shouted for Brain to dive into the water to go after her.

He was swimming as fast as he could trying to catch up to her but was having no luck. The current was taking farther down the river making it hard for him to catch up to her.

After a good 5 minutes he was finally able to grab her making hi way to Penny, who had ran along side the river running ahead of them. She pulled a rope out of her bag and had tied an end to a tree making her way into the river.

She grabbed a hold of the two pulling them towards the rope. Just Brooke ended up dropping her doll and it drifted down in the ragging river, but good old Brain gave Brooke to Penny and jumped back in to retrieve the doll.

Now that Penny and Brain were safely on shore, she looked around trying to see were Brain went, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Brain," yelled Penny, who was starting to get very worried about him.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

As Penny was yelling for Brain and couple of officers were close by heard her came to see if she was all right. The noticed that Penny was wet and also Brooke was with her.

Brain had come around the corner and he had the little girls doll in his mouth. He couldn't let it float away in the river.

"Good job Boy," said Penny, who was very proud that he even cared enough to save the doll. Thinking of that made her give him one big huge to show her appreciation

"Well I see that you are taking after your Uncle I see," replied Chief Quimby as he was congratulating her.

He had just arrived at the scene of the crime along with her Uncle Gadget.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it with out Brain," said Penny.

Brain and Penny were in shocked; this was the first time that they had ever gotten thanked before. Normally it was her Uncle getting all of the thanks. She did fell a little bad about making her Uncle look bad, but she and Brain deserve some credit for all of the work that they do.

"Penny do you remember anything about the man that took Brooke?" asked her Uncle.

"Tall, white, sorry I didn't really get a good look," answered Penny.

"Do you remember seeing any tattoos or color clothes he was wearing?" Asked Chief Quimby.

"I remember him wearing old and dirty clothes, he had several holes in his pants along with the worst kind of stands on his shirt. I would remember his voice if I heard it again," replied Penny.

"Penny, I want you to come and look at this for a minute," ordered the Chief as they walked to the bridge.

"These cigarette buds match the ones that we found at the Andersons house," said Chief

Right across from the river there was an old smokehouse, inside there were a bunch of wadded up newspapers all over the floor with a few candles there as well. As you walk in you could smell gasoline, the floor was completely soaked in it.

"I'm glad that you and Brain found her when you did, it looks like he was going to put the child in the crate and nail the door shut and leaving the girl to burn. All though the smoke would have killed her first before the flames," explained the Chief.

"Hey Chief, do you think that he is trying to make a point somehow?" asked Penny.

"Maybe Penny, it looks like we are just going to have to wait to find out," replied Chief Quimby.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Just thin, Penny had spotted her turtle pals standing in the distance watching them.

"Uncle can Brain and I go walk around New York for a while, I have some friends here that I would like to go and visit?" asked Penny.

"Ok Penny, but don't go into any alley or talk to strangers, Now I want you to come by the Police station when you are done. It's just a routine follow-up." Replied Gadget.

"Bye Uncle," Penny said waving good-bye.

Penny and Brain walked up to the turtles, she just had to give them all a great big huge. Especially since she hasn't seen them in a while.

The turtles were jeans, a gray cap, and each had a jacket with their color.

"Great Job Penny! And you too Boy," Donatello said as he patted Brain on the head.

"Yes, we are all very proud of the way you and Brain saved that little girl." Replied Leonardo, who was very proud of her.

"Thanks guys, but I'm afraid it's not over yet. The man is still on the lose and I am afraid it's just a matter of time before he strikes again,"

"Don't worry, will help you find him," replied Leonardo

"Thanks guys, we better get going my Uncle wants me to meet him at the police station. Something about a routine follow-up." Said Penny.

"We'd be most happy to escort you young lady," replied Donatello with a big grin on his face.

"Here micro dudette climb on my shell and I'll give ya a piggyback ride," said Michelangelo

"We'll wait for you outside, let us know when you are done if there is anything we can do to help you locate that guy," replied Leonardo.

They soon arrived at the police station downtown; Brain was going to wait with the turtles while Penny went inside.

At the Police station the Chief and Gadget were sitting at a table with Penny to ask her a few questions.

"I appreciate you coming Penny. Brooke is fully recovered, but unfortunately she is unable to describe anything about the man who had abducted her last night," said Chief Quimby.

"I'm afraid I can't be much help, do you know what happened?" asked Penny

"The Andersons had a false security alarm just put in a few weeks ago, he then waits until everyone's asleep before he goes into the house. He drugged the child and walks out with her, drives off in his truck, and punches a hole in the tire in the opposite direction of the river." Replied Chief Quimby

"How did you and Brain find Brooke?" asked Gadget

"Well Brain wanted to go for a walk. He was tracking the man down by his sent and that's when we found him on the bridge. He threw Brooke into the river and I shouted for Brain to jump in and save her, while I rub ahead and pull them out. Brain jumped back to go after her doll." Replied Penny

"Penny you are going to make a fine detective someday just like you Uncle." Commented the Chief.

Penny just gave a small smile at that comment.

"Do you think that he was working alone?" Penny asked.

"Most likely not," answered Gadget.

"I think he might have been," replied Penny.

"Why do you think that Penny?" asked the Chief.

"Well he seems like a loner and he seems like he has everything like under control," answered Penny.

"Classic organized behavior, you might be right." Replied the Chief.

"Penny the Chief and I have some very important police work to do you go ahead and do some sight seeing," said Gadget.

"Ok, see you later uncle," replied Penny.

Penny got up from the table and was heading out to find where the turtles were. Just then the mother of Brooke got out of her car and had walked up to her.

"We just wanted to thank you before we left, my husband didn't want to stay here with that man still on the loose," said Brooke mother.

"Don't worry my Uncle Gadget and the Chief are right now are working on stopping him so you don't have to worry," replied Penny

Brooke just gave Penny a big huge.

"We'll we better be going, Thanks you bye," said the mother as they walked back to her car.

"Bye," replied Penny waving her hand in the air.

As Penny walked up to the turtles the man was sitting in a old black car and had his binoculars out watching her and Brain contemplating his revenge on them for getting in his way.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I hope you are liking my story so far, please read and review on how you liked it. I will be updating it again soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

"So Penny, any new updates on the mystery man?" asked Leonardo

"Sorry, I'm afraid not," replied Penny

They were walking by the park and decided to play a game of catch.

Raphael started out and tossed it to Michelangelo

"Catch Michelangelo," shouted Raphael as he threw the ball.

He coughed it and threw it to Brain, then at Leonardo and as he threw it to Donatello, Penny jumped up and caught it.

"Hey! Pass interference," replied Donatello.

"Hmmm," replied Penny sticking her tough out at him as she tossed the ball back to Raphael.

Donatello ran up to Penny and started to tickle her as she laughed. He tickled her for a good minute or two and then just smiled at her as she tickled him back.

Raphael tossed it to Leonardo, than at Penny. It was too high for her so Donatello picked Penny up.

"I got it," Penny said with a huge smile on her face.

"Here Donatello you can throw it," said Penny.

"Thanks Penny," answered Donatello tossing the ball to Brain.

Just then Penny computer watch was picking up a report of a missing 5-year-old boy.

"Hey guys lesson to this," Penny shouted as she played the message again for the guys to hear.

It was a 5-year-old boy, his name is Christopher Frederick. He has blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was last seen wearing blue jeans and a dark green shirt, riding his bike. They live in apartment, which is also close to Central Park. IT was on the west side of town.

"Another on we'd better check this out," replied Leonardo

"Why is this creep keep picking on little kids?" asked Michelangelo

"What ever it is we better stop him," answered Donatello.

"We can go to the boy's apartment and see if Brain can track down the man scent," said Penny.

"It's worth a try, let's go turtles," shouted Leonardo as they headed off for the boy's apartment.

Brain sniffed around the area and again his scent leads deep into the woods.

Brain started to pick up speed running as fast as he could, but slow enough for Penny and their turtle pals to follow.

Brain stopped when he saw the same zippy cup with orange juice in it.

"That's the same cup that he had Brooke drink out of," replied Penny.

The turtles scattered they searching the area while Penny and Brain went to look behind a huge rock.

"Hey this must be Christopher's bike," said Penny.

They didn't know it but a report came in two minutes ago that they had found the boy, but still no sign of the man.

As Penny got closer to the bike, the man was hiding close by waiting for the right moment to set of the bomb that he had planted next to the bike. He wanted to make sure that Penny doesn't get in his way again.

As she got closer he pushed a button, now in just a few seconds the bomb will go off. Brain saw it and pushed Penny out of the way as the bomb exploded.

The turtles heard the blast from the bomb and rushed over to see if their friends were ok.

"Penny, Brain are you all right," Shouted Leonardo.

The turtles were very concerned for the two.

As they ran to them they found Penny in tears next to Brain, who was unconscious from the bomb.

To be continued…

* * *

**Authors note- **Sorry for taking so long to up-date it, I wasn't able to use the computer at all. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. If you wouldn't mind to give me a review on how you liked it or didn't like it. I will have another up-date soon. Hope you keep reading. 


	7. Chapter 7

The bomb was weak, it wasn't strong enough to kill him, but it was strong enough to seriously injury him. With Brain injured he won't be able to interfere with their enemy plans anymore.

Michelangelo and Raphael ran to comfort Penny. This was actually the first time seeing her this upset. Raphael gave Penny a big huge.

"Don't worry micro dudette, will do what we can to help him," replied Michelangelo hoping that will calm her a little as he gave her a huge as well.

Leonardo and Donatello rushed over to Brain. They picked him up and headed for the turtle van. They knew he was badly injured and needed to get him back to the lair ASAP.

After everyone was aboard the turtle van, the quickly speed off in the direction of their lair.

* * *

The man was standing close by watching them taking off in the van.

"That'll keep them out of my way. Without the dog since of smell they won't be able to track my scent and I'll be able to continue on with the rest of my plans," he replied with an evil grin, shortly followed by an evil laugh.

* * *

Back at the Lair...

Michelangelo was busy preparing a pizza. It was Penny favorite. Michelangelo knew Penny liked chicken teriyaki so he mad a pizza out of it.

Penny was sitting in Raphael's lap while Donatello, Leonardo, and Splinter were busy bandaging Brain up.

Master Splinter mixed up a special potion together and had Brain swallow it. It tasted horrible, but it works.

"He should be fine, but he still needs to rest," said splinter.

They all sighed in relief and headed out to join the others as Michelangelo shouted

"It's pizza time dudes and dudette."

They all gathered around the table for some of Michelangelo's pizza.

"Hey Penny, Master Splinter whipped up on of his potions together and it should help Brain. HE should be up and around in a few days," explained Donatello as he took a seat next to Penny.

"That's great, because I really need him. I don't know how I'll be able to stop Dr Claw without him. And especially that man that is out on the loose," replied Penny

"Don't worry, we'll find him. We turtles don't know the meaning of the word defeat," said Leonardo.

"That's right we never bothered to look it up in the dictionary." Remarked Michelangelo.

As soon as they were done eating they gathered around the TV to watch a movie. Since Penny was the guest they told her to pick out the movie.

Penny looked threw the stack of video's and pulled out her favorite. It was Golden Eye, she loves those spy movies.

"Great chose Penny," Replied Donatello

While Donatello was getting everything set up, Leonardo though he should contact Penny's uncle to let him know where she was at. He didn't want him to worry about her.

* * *

Ring, Ring, Ring….

"Hello this is Inspector Gadget speaking."

"Hey Inspector this is Leonardo calling you in regards to your niece Penny,"

"Right your Penny's friend, how is she, she's not hurt is she?" Gadget asked with great concern about Penny.

"Penny's just fine, we are watching a movie, Penny's picking it out."

"Ok that great, I'm working late at the station so give my regards to Penny and thanks for looking after Penny, I'll talk to you later."

"It's our pleasure, she's no trouble, bye Inspector,"

After making the call he walked back into the living room to join the other's.

Master Splinter was sitting in the recliner chair while Penny was sitting on Donatello's lap.

Michelangelo was sitting next to Donatello and Penny.

Raphael was sitting on the floor, so Leonardo sat next to Michelangelo on the couch.

Towards the end of the movie Penny fell asleep on Donatello's lap. And when the movie was over he carried her to his bed to lay the sleepy child down to rest. HE tucked her in and gave her a good night kiss on the forehead and headed off to his lab to work on his inventions.

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES- sorry for the long delay anyway here's the next chapter I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up shortly. R&R please. 


	8. Chapter 8

Penny was tossing and turning. She was having a bad dream. It was about last night. The man was about to shot her when she woke up. She was shaking and breathing heavily. She had to admit that she was a little scared. She thought that a walk would help calm her.

It was 6 am and the turtles were still sleeping all except Donatello who was still trying to perfect his latest invention, which he happened to catch walking out the door. He decided that he better follow her to make sure she all right.

She walked to the nearest manhole cover, climbed up the ladder, and headed for a quick walk in central park. Her thoughts were still on the man.

"Who is he and why is he after little kids," penny thought to herself as she sat at the edge of the dock.

"I hope he doesn't do anything until Brain is better. He the only one who can track down his scent and why am I worrying I had solved tougher assignments before," said Penny reminding herself.

After a few minutes of thinking her computer watch was beeping. It was another police report about another missing child.

It was a little girl, 5 years old. Her name was Lizzie, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh no I better head back and tell the others," replied Penny as she quickly got up and slipped and fell in the water.

Her pants were caught on something. She pulled and pulled but couldn't get free that's when Donatello jumped in and immediately work to free her. Once she was free he grabbed her and swam for the surface.

Penny coughed a few times as she took a breath.

"Penny are you alright," asked Donatello.

"Yea, I must have tripped, anyway when did you get here?" Penny was surprised to see Donatello there.

"I followed you when you left the lair, I thought I better keep an eye on you," answered Donatello.

"Anyway, I just overhead a police report about another missing 5 year old girl. Her name is Lizzie." Replied Penny.

"I'll contact the guys," replied Donatello quickly pulling out his turtle COM.

"Leonardo here what's up, is everything all right?" who was now concerned.

"Penny just got a report about a another missing 5 year old child. Can you meet us at Central Park?" explained Donatello.

"We'll be there on the double, Let's go turtle's," Shouted Leonardo.

Brain overheard them and ran after them. He knew that they might need his sense of smell, even though he was still weak.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as the turtles had left the lair, he would sneak out and find Penny. He just knew that Penny would need his help since he was the only one who could track this guy down by his scent. He was still in pain, but knew what he had to do.

He runs down central park tracking Penny and Donatello who had already began the search.

"Brain, what are you doing here you should be back at the lair resting. Are you feeling all right,' Penny asked looking worried.

Donatello was concerned for his furry little friend, but was grateful for his help. He would just have to watch him closely.

As they were walking over a bridge, Penny had noticed something hanging off of the bridge and was under the water. She didn't think it was important and decided not to say anything just yet and just as they rounded the corner the find the guy holding a gun at them.

Donatello grabs his Bo and was in fighting position.

The man then points the gun directly at Brain.

"Drop your weapon Turtle or I will shut the Mutt," He said threatening them.

And as Donatello slowly drops his weapon, Penny pulls out one of those glow sticks and cracks it behind her back. She then tosses it at the man and Brain immediately attacks him by jumping on him. He jumped on him so hard that he hit his head and was knocked out completely unconscious.

Donatello then ran over to tie him up. He didn't want him to wake up and get away.

And after he had tied him up, he had noticed that his shoes were wet.

"Hey his shoes are wet, which meant that he was around the river," replied Donatello

"Let's go back to the bridge, I saw something hanging off the bridge as we walk a cross it," explained Penny.

They hurried back to the bridge and Penny showed him what she saw.

And just then the other turtles have arrived just in time for them to help pull it up.

"Let's pull it up onto the bridge, I think that is where the kid is," said Donatello.

So they all helped to pull the barrel that was under the water onto the bridge. Raphael than took his sai out and used it to open the lid. Once he got the lid open and saw the kid inside of the barrel shaking like a leaf.

He picked her up and held her.

Penny then contacted Chief Quimby on her computer watch to tell him that they had found Lizzie and that they had captured the man that had been kidnapping little children.

It didn't take long before the police arrived.

'Congratulations Penny," replied the Chief.

"Thank, but I had some from these guys," she answered.

Two thank-you in one case, boy was she not use to that. Although she had to admit it did feel good to finally get the recognition that she and Brain so deserve.

"It's a good thing that you were able to catch him. We had found and searched his apartment in the Bronx and found a list of children's names on it all five years old," explained the Chief.

"Yea great job, you guys just saved a lot of children's lives," replied Inspector Gadget.

"Were happy to help," answered Leonardo.

"Know that the case is over it is time to head back home to metro-city. Again I appreciate you boys helping out, you did a fine job," said Inspector Gadget.

"We'll Penny, we hope to see you soon take care," said Leonardo

"Yea, contact me sometime," replied Donatello.

"Bye guys," Penny said giving each one a good-bye huge and head off with her Uncle back to metro-city.

She was glad to go back home.

She was in need of some good relaxation and she knew Brain was too.

The End

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well that is my story and I hoped that you all liked it. I am working on a couple of stories and I will have them up soon. Please let me know how you all like it and for those of you who have already gave me a review I just wanted to thank you. 


End file.
